


Laid Up

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [77]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 20:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10521747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: Arthur slips/trips some how (icy steps? a toy left on the stairs) and is laid up with a bum knee for a few days. It's up to Eames to take over and keep the house running on his own.





	

Winters were usually not a fuss. When it snowed, Eames was usually right outside shoveling the snow out of the way and when Edward got older, he insisted on helping. When Briar Rose got a little older, she wanted to help too but lacking strength, she followed her brother and father, salting the cleared area. Arthur did what he could, but someone had to watch Phillip and Eames never minded doing the work, especially with his little ones helping as best they could.

When winter came upon them again and the first snow storm came over them, in the morning, Eames came out with the dogs and began to shovel out the walk. After Edward and Briar Rose were bundled up, they too went out, Edward holding his own shovel to catch the spot Eames missed and Briar Rose began salting behind them, dragging the small bag with her as she scooped out big handfuls. When they finished the walk, they started on the driveway and when they finished, Arthur was waiting for them with hot chocolate. Over the days, life continued and Arthur went out to get some groceries while Eames watched the kids.

When he returned home, he carried the bags from the car into the garage door and as he opened it, Caramel and Woody dashed out. Arthur didn’t mind them, he lifted the bags up high so he could see and went to the kitchen where Briar Rose and Edward greeted him, then helped unpack everything. Arthur went back to the car to get the last bag and when he did, Woody got underfoot, tripping Arthur, causing him to fall on his knee. He was actually pretty relieved he didn’t drop anything or hit Woody but he felt the full impact on his right knee and he groaned as he stood up. He didn’t think he made much noise until he looked up and saw Eames.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, just tripped over Woody.”

Eames shooed the dogs back inside and took the bag, asking if there were anymore and then closing the trunk. Arthur gasped as he attempted to take a step and felt the pain radiate up his leg and down to his foot as he gasped out and held his hand out to steady himself, feeling Eames.

“You hurt your knee.”

Arthur nodded and Eames offered his arm as he guided Arthur inside.

“Dad, are you okay?” Edward ran up to them when he saw Arthur limp.

“Yeah, I just hurt my knee.”

Eames gave Edward the last grocery bag and said,

“Here sprog. Take that, put away what you can, I’m going to help dad to the sofa.”

Edward nodded and did as told and Eames was now able to lift Arthur up and carry him to bed. He set him down and Arthur winced as he felt his knee hurting when he extended it.

Eames helped the kids put away the groceries and then got some ice as Briar Rose rushed upstairs to get Arthur’s pajama pants. She came back down quickly and handed them to Eames as Eames helped Arthur change and then helped him sit back down and Edward put the ice on his knee.

“Does that help, daddy?” Briar Rose asked, curious and concerned.

Arthur smiled and said,

“Yes, baby I just fell, bruised myself up.”

Briar Rose nodded and Eames let the kids go play and checked on Phillip who had been asleep in his pen the whole time. He rubbed Phillip’s side and then went over to Arthur.

“So, you’re all banged up. If you’re not at all better soon, I’m taking you to the doctor.”

“It’s not that bad. I just came down on it really hard.”

“Well, we’ll see. I’m making dinner.”

“Order something. I feel lonely out here.”

Eames smiled and nodded.

In a change of pace, everyone had pizza in the living room with Arthur so he wouldn’t be alone since walking was painful for the time being. They watched movies and when it was bedtime, the kids went up ahead to get ready and Arthur was carried up, determined not to miss their usual bedtime routine.

The next day, Arthur woke up a bit better. He still limped when he walked, unable to put much pressure on his leg so Eames took the kids to school while Phillip stayed with Arthur in bed. Eames also picked them up after spending all day with Arthur and his little one and then brought Arthur down before he left. When everyone got back, Eames made lunch and then sat with Arthur and the kids to help them do their homework. When they finished, they went to play and Arthur sighed and said,

“My leg isn’t broken Eames, I can do stuff. Look, I took a shower by myself and everything.”

Eames laughed.

“I know, I just don’t want you exert yourself.”

“I feel useless though.”

“But the house is fine, the kids are fine, I’m fine and you’re fine. You can relax.”

Arthur smiled and said,

“I know. I’m just not use to being off my feet for so long. Especially with three kids and two dogs.”

“Well, you have a wonderful husband who is more than willing to pick up the slack when you’re down.”

He grinned and Arthur laughed a little and smiled.

“Yeah, yeah I do.”

He gestured from Eames to get closer and when he did, Arthur put his hands up to his face, pulling Eames in for a kiss.


End file.
